In the field of passenger travel, various measures have been introduced to improve comfort and convenience for the passenger, such as by allowing the seat to be modified between different positions as disclosed for example in WO-A-2007/072045 and WO-A-2009/066054. Various alternative measures for improving the passenger environment have been studied in the SEAT (Smart tEchnologies for stress free Air Travel) project. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,586 to store user profile data to control the environment automatically, although it is not known whether these proposals have ever been put into operation.
One aim of controlling the travel environment has been to alleviate travel fatigue, also commonly referred to as ‘jet lag’, for example by controlling lighting within an aircraft cabin. Jet lag may also be addressed by controlling a passenger's sleep, eating and exercise patterns. Mobile apps, such as ‘Jet Lag Fighter’ from Virgin Atlantic, allow the user to enter personal data such as age, gender and health status, and provide a personalised programme to alleviate jet lag.
What is desired is a system that facilitates greater efficiencies within the aircraft travel environment and enables improved control and personalisation of the passenger's travel environment, in particular for enhanced passenger wellness and wellbeing when flying.